Upon entering the world
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: Your the flirt on the boat until you get introuble and soon fall in love with your rescuer...
1. Chapter 1

Upon entering the world

"So how do I even begin to put this. I'm a run away? I'm a stow away? I have nothing to do with those pirates at all so please dont cause me of anything" I said smiling sweetly at the officer staring coldly into my eyes.

"Then why have you been spotted on several occasions with these men. We do not deal with time wasters and defiantly down right lying pirates!" He replied grabbing my arm with a harsh grip pulling me to my feet. I screamed as he pulled me along the dark damp corridor and flung me into the open cell. I hit the wall opposite and collapsed against the wall.

"Dont cry, Anna don't you cry stay strong," I whispered to my self trying to reassure everything would be okay. It was never meant to happen like this I don't even understand how I got caught.

"Right so the plans sorted, Anna you distract the group of men, Captain,Russell, Nathan and I will take care of everything else whilst Thomas and Doc take care of the ship and transporting us back" Edward said a smug look on his face. We was going after some new rich gang in the town Chi.

"Okay, Thomas take miss Anna to your room you know what to do," Captain said tipping his hat to us. I followed Thomas to his room whilst he made slightly conversation.

He sat me on his bed and pulled up a stall before me.

"Please dont ask why I've got all this, I'm not sure myself I just seem to end up with all unwanted junk haha," Thomas giggles and flustered pulling out a bag from under his bed filled with every colour lipstick and eye shadow you could imagine. I knew from past experience Thomas was the best make up artist I'd ever seen it was like a hidden passion of his even though he'd never wore it.

"Okay were going for a smoky seductive look so if you'd just close your eyes," Thomas said softly whilst pinning my full fringe up. I shut my eyes and he began to work his magic. After awhile my pale skin was soon a soft peach, my eye lids a smokey brown, my cheeks tinted a soft reddish pink and my lips a seductively red tone. I must admit Thomas did a fabulous job.

Next was my hair. I let my shoulder length hair fall from the messy bun. I pinned it up to the side and let the front cascade down in curls. I did require help during times but finally it done. And to top of the look I had my outfit picked out. A laced sweetheart necklined dress which came up just above my knees and was a pale baby blue colour. My black ankle boots to match and I was done.

I slowly came up onto the deck where the men were waiting and I heard a few gasps. I must admit I blushed at the comments I received.

"For a girl you don't look that bad," Eduardo whispered to me. I giggled and looked up to him.

"Well you are my inspiration, you made a lovely women Eduardo," I whispered back winking at him as I walked off.

"You look stunning," Russell said to me pulling me to the side of the boat. His face was flustered red and had his body turned to the side. I looked down to see what he was hiding and giggled bad covering my mouth.

"Well thanks for comment I can tell you took to it... Hard" I whispered into his ear and ran off slightly giggling as I went. I couldn't help being flirty with the guys honestly being on a ship with no other women gets lonely. Its not like I was committed to anyone even though I did have my eye on someone...

"You know if someone touches you to cause a seen right? We can't lose you or let you get hurt tonight your being so brave," Nathan said to me looking at my seriously.

"Nathan I'm a big girl I can deal with it," I said back and lifted my skirt on the side revealing my gun tired around my leg with my garter. He nodded and smiled.

"We taught you well," He replied.

I walked around the streets to the bar where the group of men were. I had to keep the attention of the leader to make sure the mission went off with out a hitch.

"Well uh hey cutie," A man said to me standing next me. I smiled and looked at him. I'd done it. I'd caught his attention just by standing at the bar. I could this was the man I needed due to the indigo coloured hair and the scar from his eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek.

We started "talking" or as I called it awkward flirting and gross conversation. It stayed like this for hours and eventually I was getting bored.

"So uh.. my place?" He said looking at my chest.

"Sorry I'm not that girl," I said back. This is where my confidence would slip and blow the mission. He placed his hand on my knee and began to move it up my leg. I slapped it away quickly and stood up.

"Thank you for the company but I really must be going.. " I said quickly and made my way for the door. I didn't care if the mission was blown I didn't want some creep touching me. I though I was safe but I heard footsteps behind me. He was following me.

"Please go away!" I screamed and turned around. He ran and slammed me against the wall. I reached down and grabbed my gun quickly and pointed it shaking slightly.

"I..il shoot..!" I whimpered. He gripped my throat tight leaving bruises around it and I pulled the trigger. His grip loosened and he gripped his arm. I ran and ran but unfortunately into the Chi army. Crap.

He'd been watching and never did anything.

And that was how I ended up here...

"Oi! Stop the..." I heard being yelled all down the corridor along with the sound of bullets and swords.

"Anna were here to save you!" Someone yelled kicking down the floor. They lifted my into their arms and sprinted out to the open. It was dark so I couldn't see my rescuer but when I came into the light I saw...

Your choose guys;)

A) Eduardo

B) Russell

C) Nathan

D) Morgan

E) Thomas

F) Doc

G) Alan ~ mix it up alittle

Your choice message or comment and I will update as soon as I can.


	2. Alan 1

Hey guys so I've had some requests but none of them agree on the same person so I've decided to each one I had requested . Thanks for the comments and messages it's great to be writing again.

G – Alan

"Captain…Alan?" I said shocked. I blinked a few times looking straight into his eyes.

"That's right my pearl," He said gently stroking my cheek. I pulled my face away but clung on to as he ran down the streets to the boat port.

"W…why are..? What's.? Where's the Sirius…?" I questioned slightly dazed at was happening.

"Shh… I'll explain later," Alan whispered. He ran down the streets at bolt speed and the Rika came into view. I heard him yell something and a plank started to lower but not fully. I looked over my shoulder to see heavy armed soldiers searching for us. Alan reached the port and jumped on the plank and threw us both on to the deck and I could feel the boat start to set off. I felt a heavy lump on top of me and realised Alan was lying on top of me.

"Ew… god Alan!"I cried pushing him off me and standing up brushing myself off.

"That's no way to treat your hero..." Alan pouted looking cutely and innocently up at me. I signed and sat on the floor against the side of the boat.

"So what happened," I said looking at Alan hugging my knees.

"Pearl the Sirius are dead, they died in a raid last night…" He said avoiding eye contact and coming closer to me. And that was it. My world stopped. My heart missed a beat.

"T…there dead…?" I whispered tears filling up my eyes.

"Um… well… by dead I mean they ran off and hide and luckily for you pearl I saw your attacker last night, I went to help but the army got there before I could so I figured Id come be your hero and we'd run off together," He said putting his arms around me. I slapped him and pushed him away. I stood up and ran from him.

"Alan I hate you I wish you'd never saved me!" I screamed and ran downstairs bumping into the sea beast Fuzzy.

"Come here little thing, I heard everything," Fuzzy whispered and hugging. As scary as she was Fuzzy is a great companion. She took me to her room and sat me down and made me talk to her about everything.

"Anna, please come out I want to talk to you," I heard with a soft knock on the door. I wiped me eyes and looked at Fuzzy who just nodded at me. I opened the door and stepped outside to Alan.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry I just didn't want you to think the others had left you…" He said taking off his hat and looking at his feet.

"Its fine," I whispered back avoiding any eye contact.

"You can stay in my quarters tonight Il sleep on the sofa, I'd have a shower pearl… you smell radiant but slightly like prison," He said chuckling slightly. I nodded and went back into Fuzzy's room who had been clearly listening and had gotten a fresh towel out for me.

"Ugh… god you're kidding," I sighed looking at the mirror. My hair was ruined and my makeup smudged in every direction. I stepped into the shower and cleaned every part of me. Once I'd finished I wrapped the towel around me and made my way up to Alan's room. No-one was in there and I looked around for something to wear. In the end I pulled out a normal white button up shirt that didn't cover much but at least it did something.

I placed the towel on the bed and gently shook my hair in an attempt to dry it. I ran my fingers though it and heard the door open.

"Alan!?" I screamed realising I was standing naked in his bedroom.

"P…pearl…" He whispered looking straight at me…


	3. Alan 2

I placed the towel on the bed and gently shook my hair in an attempt to dry it. I ran my fingers though it and heard the door open.

"Alan!?" I screamed realising I was standing naked in his bedroom.

"P…pearl…" He whispered looking straight at me…

Alan's face flustered and he looked at me but only at my eyes. I myself blushed and grabbed the nearest thing to cover me.

"I..I'm so..sorry…" Alan whispered and slammed the door running off. I found his reaction strange and quickly got changed before anyone else barged in. I attended dinner in the food hall but Alan never appeared. One of the crew members told me he was on the deck in the freezing cold. I grabbed a blanket and some hot soup from the kitchen.

"Pearl… I didn't… I would never take advantage of vulnerable women like you was I didn't think to knock…" Alan said whilst looking at me. I shut him up by wrapping a blanket around him and giving him the bowl of soup.

"Its fine you idiot," I whispered. I turned to go back in the room but stopped.

"Thank you… hero," I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. And with that I went back inside and set of for a silent sleep not even wondering what had happened to my other crew mates…

Hi guys sorry I know this is considerably short but I believed Alan deserved some love and cuteness

Please keep reviewing it means the whole to me :*


	4. Alan 3

Alan part 3

It had been an month since Alan had first rescued me and I was starting to fit in nicely on to the Rika. I'd felt guilty at times because I ad shopped worrying about the Sirius so much but I knew they could look after themselves.

"Um... Anna, can I talk to you this evening before bed?" Alan asked me gently pulling me to the side of the boat. I nodded and wondered what possibly it could be about.

We had just pulled into port to a small town of Torno and I decided this would be a great opportunity to buy some new clothes for day and night. I felt extremely groggy in the same thing for the last month. Luckily I had money on me still along with some extra Alan had given me. I'd decided to go shopping on my own and found a lovely little shop hidden away. It sold dresses, corsets and underwear. I ended up buying 7 everyday dresses, 1 sparkly gold dress, a black corset, 7 sets up lacy underwear and alittle sexy matching pair of underwear to wear to bed along with a see though short nightie on top.

Soon after I'd finished I'd returned to the ship waiting for the others to return. I decided to take a shower in order to freshen up for tonight's dinner. I stripped off and walked into the streamy room trying my hair up in a messy pony. I started to clean my self but the soap slipped out of my hands.

"Shit!" I yelled and leaned behind and below to grab it. I found it and ran my finger tips over it gently but it felt longer than before. I held on it tightly gently tugging at it in attempt to pick it up but it didn't feel like soap. I moved my hands down it gently and found two objects at the bottom then realised...

"O...oh..!" I heard from the behind and felt something warm and sticky cover my hand and finger tips. I ran out quickly with out a towel back into the captains room and slamming the door shut. Alan wasn't in there and his stuff was on the sofa meaning...

I just.. I just rubbed off Alan in the shower...! I got dresses into my underwear and looked at the substance on my hand. It was a whitish colour. I kneeled up on the bed and blushed alittle.

"So this is what men produce," I whispered examining it. Shut up okay I'm a clean girl I've never done anything with a man so this is a huge deal to me.

I took a chance to be daring and gently brought my finger up to my mouth and gently sucked it. And as if perfect timing who had to walk in. Alan. I was kneeling up on his bed, my finger with his cum on in my mouth, in my Lacey underwear. Well tonight's talk is going to be a whole heck awkward.


	5. Alan 4

Alan part 4

His face said everything and the noise that came from him sounded like a wild animal. He froze on the spot and notice he was only wearing boxers but they had become strainingly tight and there was like a wet patch forming. Oh god... Alan had just came in his boxers in front of me... I grabbed my clothes and ran out quick. I shoved on my dress and shoes. This was starting to become a problem...

"Anna! Your as red as a tomato!" Fuzzy screamed walking down the corridor. She looked at my flustered face and her eyes trailed down to my hand where the sticky substance had started to settle. She squealed and tugged me by my other arm to her room.

"You and master Alan made love!" She screamed clapping her hands.

"What.. No fuz..." I started.

"I knew you liked him back you could tell by the way you look and talk to each other," she continued. I sighed and wiped my arm on a cloth.

"Fuzzy no! I accidentally did something to him in the shower and he just caught me doing something," I whispered harshly pulling her on to the bed. I explained to her and she just snorted.

"Your killing him! You share a room, you've know made him finish twice in the space of five minutes he's crazy for you!" She said being dead serious. I blushed slightly and realised how much time we'd been spending together lately.

"Fuzzy I think I like him," I whispered looking at the floor. She squealed again and hugged me. She then went on to give me a massive girl talk and prepared me for dinner.

"Remember don't bring up earlier til he says about it," she whispered into my ear whilst pulling me into the dinning hall. But that's when I saw him on the deck kissing the cheek and hugging another girl tightly. Suddenly my heart sunk and I no longer felt like myself.


	6. Alan 5

Alan part 5

Even fuzzy stopped in her tracks to look. Alan noticed us but turned his head away walking off the boat with his lady friend. And then I heard it.

"Okay well remember I love you," a soft voice spoke and to my horror there was a reply of "I love you too,". I felt tears prickle my eyes and I ran off into his room. I missed the Sirius something like this would never happen. I threw my clothes into a bag and wiped my eyes hearing the floorboards creek outside. I turned my back to the door hearing it open.

"Pearl," Alan whispered and gently stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and turned around.

"Get your hands off my and I am certainly not your pearl," I whispered through gritted teeth and pushed him away. He looked at my bag slightly stunned.

"Where... Your leaving...?" He whispered stuttering slightly.

"To fuzzys room until I find the Sirius where I will leave and nothing to do with you again," I whispered spitefully to him. He just looked at me tears in his eyes. I grabbed my bag and barged pushing past him. He grabbed my arm and gently pushed me against the wall pinning me against it with his body.

"That was my sister. She told me dad wants to see me and a plus one to a meeting tomorrow and I'm not letting you out of my sight since earlier you little minx, so my darling pearl you will stay in here with me," he whispered into my ear and I could feel his breath against me and then suddenly he pressed a kiss against the back of my earlobe and to my reaction I made a small moaning noise. I blushed bad and his my face I'd never made a noise like that.

"Let's just call that... Slight revenge," he whispered before letting me and leaving the room. I watched him leave before breathing quickly and feeling a slightly tingling feeling between my legs. I got changed for bed and went straight to sleep. Around 3 am I felt a body shift in next to me and wrap his arm around me. I couldn't be bothered to kick Alan out I was too tired.

The next day I woke up to find Alan face to face with me and he gave me doggy kisses. At first I didn't understand what he was doing but I giggled and rubbed my nose back against his.

"I expect to be waken up like this every morning no matter what," he said before getting out and getting dressed. He explained details to be about today and advised me what to wear.

Come 2pm I was dressed up with my hair slightly pinned back and make up done unfortunately I didn't have Thomas here to do it for me.

"Pearl you look ravashing I might say," Alan said linking his arm in mine and walking me down a cobble street. I followed him until we came to what looked like a old run down bar where we went inside. I followed Alan into a room at the back where a group of men were sitting and waiting for us. One man caught my attention straight away his eye patch and scruffyness made it clear he was leader of this... Whatever this was.

"Dad," Alan said shaking hands with him and pulling me close to him.

"H...hi,"I muttered. I looked at my feet whilst he spoke to Alan and I.

"So this your women ay? God she's gorgeous," he said reaching my chin and pulling my to look up at him but it wasn't a hand holding my face it was a hook. I swallowed nervously and made eye contact with Alan.

"Um no sir," he whispered and looked away. There was a murmur from the men in the room and my face burned having this much attention on me.

"Knew it she's out of your league," he snickered and pulled me close to him. Ew. You creepy. I looked at Alan and noticed he had a hint of jealousy in his eyes. I know we're nothing but I couldn't help looking at him and noticing some feelings.

"Actually slime ball, Alan and I are in very much love," I piped up pulling my self away and moving back to Alan. There was a roar of laughter and his dad glared at Alan.

"As if this Virgin could manage a hot piece like you, no way I bet your gagging and well I currently have something very available," he winked and nodded towards his crotch. I felt disgusted and decided I had to do something. I turned to a bright red Alan and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

"I love Alan and trust me he's not a virgin," I said winking back at his dad. Yes Anna!

"We're leaving," Alan said griping my hand and pulling me out quickly leaving a uproar in the room. He pulled me back to the ship and pressed me against the bedroom door his lips coming crashing onto mine.

"I can't take it, I need to make a women out of you and you need to make a man out of me," he whispered whilst nibbling my ear.


	7. Alan 6

Alan part 6

I turned around in the white satin sheets and flustered back looking at Alan. A naked Alan. I looked down and quickly pulled the sheets over my naked body. Oh no, no no jo don't tell me Alan and I...

"Pearl," Alan whispered to me looking up ay my red face. I turned away to look and felt disgusted with my self.

"Anna, we didn't do anything, I don't know if you can remember but I had some trouble..." He started but his voice trailed off. I was glad we hadn't but parts of me were sad. I turned back around to look him in the face.

"I like you Anna but I'm waiting for you," he whispered and gently stroked my cheek. I cuddled myself into him and lay against his light breathing chest.

About 2 weeks later Alan had received a letter addressing him and a date to the Pirates ball.

"Anna, please meet me at sunset on the deck," he said his face turning red. I nodded in return and went to help with the cooking. It was winter know so sunset came fast. I stepped out onto the deck and walked out to Alan.

"Hey," I whispered from behind causing him to jump alittle. He cleared his throat and blushed bad.

"A...Anna as you know, I have... F..feelings for you, I was wondering if you'd be my date for the ball tomorrow," he whispered his face turning red at every word. I was shocked to be honest and felt honoured at the thought.

"Oh Alan!" I cried and flung my arms around his neck.

"Yes,yes!" I cried and kissed his cheek running back into the room to plan my outfit leaving a stunned Alan on the deck.

The next day I was ready to leave for the ball. I felt like Cinderella walking out on the deck and hearing a shocked reaction. I blushed deeply and walked to Alan's side. I wore my gold dress which was strapless and clung to my chest whilst it grew tight around my torso and gently spread around my legs giving me a perfect curves figure. My hair was in a plait over my shoulder and I had dark gold eyes with red lipstick to match.

"Wow," Alan murmured whilst taking my arm. He looked good him self, he'd slicked his hair back and dressed up in a black suit and tie.

I'd followed him to the location and stepped inside with him where the gaze on the room had turned to us. We both flustered as the people began to murmur and talk to each other. We spent most of the night mingling and drinking.

"Dance with me pearl," Alan said pulling me into his arms and wrapping a arm around my waist. We swayed slightly and my arms hung loosely over his shoulders.

"You look beautiful," he said into my ear before looking into my eyes.

"You look rather handsome yourself," I said back giggling and looking back into his eyes. We both leaned into each other and that was when I felt his soft lips pressed against mine. It was as if fireworks had been set off.

"Anna..." Someone called pulling me away from his grip. I looked at his stunned.

"Captain...?" I whispered. Looking at me with rage was the Sirius...


	8. Alan 7

"Anna..." Eduardo yelled pushing past them and looking at me.

"What's happening to you?" Nathan said whilst pulling me towards him and the Sirius. Alan looked shocked and tried to pull me back.

"What's going on!" Captain whispered in my ear holding on to my arm at a painful grip. I winced in pain and looked up to the heartless pair of eyes looking back at me.

"Captain! Your hurting me," I cried and felt tests building up in my eyes. Captain would never hurt anyone...

"You dirty thing! You left us to run of for... for this! You didn't even think about us! Your disgusting the way you act around men you slut," he yelled before shoving me away to collapse on the floor.

And that was I realized my family, my Sirius family hated me... I pulled my self up and ran away in to the bathroom crying. I was ready to scream I was so happy one minute and the next I'm hated by my family and I'd lost a shoe!

"Pearl," Alan's voice said with a soft knock on the door. I wiped my eyes and slowly opened the door. I ran into his arms and started crying. He tightened them around me and gently strokes my hair.

"Anna I explained what happened to them," he whispered into my ear. I looked up to him.

"You.. what?" I said back confused.

"I told them.. I took you away and kept you...and that they was dead.." he said looking down at me.

"So.. your free to... Return to the Sirius," he whispered and gently let me go wiping his eyes. I leaned up and kissed him before running out to the Sirius who were dotted around the room.

"Anna... I'm sor..." Captain started but I slapped in order to shut him up.

"One you have no possessive order over them, two when I say stop it you stop and three if I have a bruise on my arm in the morning I'm going to hunt the Sirius down," I replied. Captain gave me a hug along with rest of the crew.

"He hurts you were coming to get you," Nathan said. I giggles and said goodbye to the Sirius and went back to the Rika.

I went into my and Alan's room and quickly tore of my dress and put my short see through nightie over my baby blue laced underwear and sat on the bed waiting for him.


	9. Alan 8

Warning lemons

A few minutes later Alan walked into the room and looked at me.

"Anna...?" He said shutting the door staring at me. I nodded and giggles slightly sitting on the bed. He walked towards and looked at my feet.

"I believe this is yours," he said holding out a shoe. He got on his knees and took my bare foot and placed my shoe onto it.

"Does this make you my prince charming?" I said giggling slightly as he started to place small kisses up my leg. He nodded and murmured in agreement placing a small bite on the inside of my thigh.

"Alan!" I cried getting tugging at his hair.

He chucked against me and moved up to kiss my lips whilst gently pinning me on the bed.

"If you want to stop you need to only say," he whispered in my ear whilst kissing my neck. I moaned quietly and gently dug my nails into his back. I started to undo his shirt and pull it off whilst his hands came down slowly to mess with the straps of my nightie. I pulled off his shirt to reveal a strong torso and I couldn't help but gasp and run my fingers across it. Alan gave up and pulls my nightie over my head and gasped alittle. I could feel the hardness of him through his trousers. He whispered my name and pulled up slightly to unhook my bra.

"A..alan..."I whispered and took his hands. I brought them to the front and blushed.

"It does up from the front," I whispered and giggled slightly watching him fumble with the clasp.

"Sit," I said to him climbing of the bed and watched him sit up. I bite my lip and straddled him slowly. I accidentally brushed against his hardness and a low groan came from his throat.

"Anna.. please.. I dont wanna rush but I can't hold... Your my weakness," he whispered gently digging his nails into my hips. I leaned down and unzipped his trousers and pulled them down slowly along with his boxers. My face flustered at the hardness that sprung out to meet me. I gently pressed my thumb against the tip and whipped away his pre cum.

"Anna...!" He moaned holding onto me. I decided to put all embarrassment behind and leaned down slowly and gently sucked the head of him. He groaned loud and tugged hard at my hair. I took as much as I could in to my mouth and sucked it slowly. He groaned badly and would thrust slightly into my mouth. It was when I looked up and made eye contact he yelled my name and came quickly into my mouth panting after ward's. I blushed badly and swallowed.

"Oh.. God.. Anna.." He panted and pinned me down. He teased my breasts and pulled off my panties and gently teased my folds already wet. He dipped on finger in slowly and began to thrust it slowly until I was crying out his name where he added another one and gained speed. I was on the blink of finishing but he stopped.

"Alan!" I poured and moaned loudly when I felt his tongue replace his fingers. And with that I came badly blushing.

"Are you ready...?" He asked climbing on me and gently lined up to me. I nodded and felt his slowly push the tip in. I winced and he stopped. But finally we were one and even though it hurt slightly it was worth it. He started off slowly before going at a faster speed making the bed rock slightly. We both moaned loudly and I scratched at his back.

"Alan!...I.."I cried into his ear.

"T..together," he replied resting his head ontop of mine and after a few thrusts we came together.

"I love you," he said pulling me into a tight embrace. I cuddles down into his arms.

"I love you too," I whispered before going into a peaceful sleep.


	10. New story alert

Hi guys ^.^

ive just finished my Alan story and beginning to make progress of Nathan ;3

Anyway I've gotten attached to Alan so I'm also starting work on his epilogue so be the fans I know you are check it out for me when I've published

remember to review and favourite

~ snakebit3 (or Bella)


	11. Nathan 1

Nathan.

"Nathan," I cried holding onto him tightly. He just chuckled and ran down the twisted pathway of Chi.

"Hold on," he said throwing me over his shoulder and carried me away. Luckily no one was chasing us. I had no clue where we was heading I just held on tight. I must admit he had good stamina to keep running this long. Before soon we had arrived at a small cottage which looked very hold and run down.

"Quick inside," he said gently shoving me inside. I walked in and shivered it was freezing cold. I watched Nathan shut the door locking it tightly and the blinds.

"Where are the others?" I asked. He signed and sat down on the dust filled sofa.

"I lost them I'm not sure..." He said turning his gaze away from me.

I looked around it was a sweet little cottage with a kitchen enough to fit a family or three or four in. I liked it I could see my self living here if it wasn't too dusty.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I asked.

"I don't know will you shut up with the damn questions!" He yelled standing up and looking at me. I don't know if it's because he yelled at me or the fact it was him who had yelled at me had upset me. I nodded and went into a different room quietly.

"Anna I didn't..." He began and pulled me into a hug. I pushed him away slightly walked off. I wasn't going to show I was weak.

"I'm going for a shower," I said walking away quickly. I expected the bathroom, it wasn't the nicest but it would do.

"Yeah I should probably tell you about that..." Nathan began but I shut the door on him. I looked in the mirror and nearly cried I looked awful. Everything was just wrong it was tragic. The mirror had hinges on so I moved it and behind there was a cabinet which contained some old tooth brushes along with a picture.

"That's odd... He looks like," I said whilst picking up the photo. I walked out to Nathan and held the picture up.

"Explain..." I said. The picture was of a family of four: a mother and a father with two young boys and one was identical to Nathan. He sighed and pulled me on to the sofa with him.

"This was my house when I was younger that's how I knew it was here," he said looking at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes talking about it.

"My um.. Parents died and me and my brother got separated and yeah," he said. I held his hand and gave him an encouraging smile.

"So what was you saying about the shower?" I asked.

"There's only one lot of hot water so we'll have to share but that's not problem right?" He said. I blushed bad and avoided eye contact. I could tell Nathan picked up on this.

"You haven't seen a man naked have you?" He said. I looked up and saw his face smirk alittle.

"No! I certainly haven't. I'm not that type of girl," I said flustered.

"Of course you flirt," he said winking. I laughed and smiled.

"Well okay but you try anything," I said.

The shower was very awkward. We had our backs pressed up against each other and there wasn't much room and Nathan "accidentally" grabbed my bum. Luckily it didn't last long though and we was soon out. We both walked round with towels on and Nathan looked hot with just a towel wrapped around him. There was still clothes in the wardrobes and there was a few new night gowns and robes which where still in an unopened box.

"Try them on," he said whilst turning his back to me. I opened the box and gasped alittle. I put on the blue laced night with thin straps and came just about my thigh. I kept my panties on with them and told him to turn around. He flustered like mad. I couldn't help but smile I did like Nath a lot he was really sweet when I first came on and he was like my best friend.

"You look nice," he said his voice alittle higher and blushed noticing a bulge becoming clear in his towel. He gathered I was looking and quickly ran out the room. I looked around and thought about how he came back to save me. My heart started racing and bit my lip little lost in though of him. I had to admit I did like him...

"So I was thinking we could share a bed just incase anything happened," he said coming back in with his boxers and his trousers on. I nodded and slowly climbed into bed. He joined me and I turned to face his chest and leaned up.

"Thank you for not leaving me," I said quietly and gently kissed him on corner on his lips. With that I turned around and slowly felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

In the morning I felt the arms still wrapped around me but my nightie at the back was being lifted up by something hard which was also poking me...

"Shit," I heard Nathan said. I quickly closed my eyes and felt him ran out of the room and the bathroom door shut. I sat up and blushed bad when I heard a few moans and then a heavy groan coming from in there.


End file.
